


Ticklish?

by flavoir



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavoir/pseuds/flavoir
Summary: Lena acts all tough all the time, but Emily can see riiight through her.





	Ticklish?

**Author's Note:**

> hey so I wrote this all in one sitting without proof reading so I apologize in advance if it's terrible, also I'm really gay and these guys are adorable

"I'm not ticklish." 

Lena fidgeted slightly, and audibly gulped as Emily inched closer to her on the sofa.

"Really." Emily replied, smirking and slowly raising an eyebrow. She clearly wasn't buying it.

She moved ever closer to Lena, and Lena slowly scooted away, to the point where she was now leaning against the arm of the sofa.

"R-really, yes." She avoided Emily's gaze .

"Yes you are ticklish or no you're not?"

"No!! I'm not! I swear!"

"Then why are you blushing, love? Why do you keep moving away?"

Emily wiggled her fingers in front of her.

"Are you scared I might..." She suddenly pounced on Lena, straddling her before she could process what was happening, "...tickle you?"

"Wha-Emily! N-no, of course not! It's just.. It's ah, awful warm in 'ere, guess I'm just a bit overheated!"

Squirming, Lena attempted to escape Emily's grasp, but with her accelerator on its charging dock all the way across the room she couldn't blink herself free. She was doomed.

"Mm, alright~ So, what you're saying is, if I were to conduct a little test, the outcome would definitely not be you, giggling and blushing in that adorable way you do, begging me to 'stop Em, oh god please it tickles so bad!!!'?"

Lena's eyes darted around the room and finally settled on a speck on the floor.

"I told you already, I'm not t-ticklish!"

"Uh huh. Whatever you say."

Emily stood up and nudged Lena to a laying down position.

"Wha-whatcha doin', love?" Lena asked, her voice an octave higher than it was before.

"It's test time."

Emily gave Lena her best evil grin, and Lena's breathing increased rapidly. 

"Put your arms above your head, love, onto the arm. Yes, go on, don't be shy."

Lena slowly extended her arms to the other side of the couch, her face reddening even more. She was now fully stretched out and completely vulnerable, and Emily was gonna get her good.

"Mm, yes, just like that. Now," Emily straddled Lena once again. "keep your arms up, love. Aww, don't look all nervous like, if your not ticklish like you said, this'll be easy."

Lena's eyes were shut tight, and she was trying to distract herself from the situation.

"I'll give you one last chance to surrender, if you admit you're absolutely, incredibly ticklish."

"'m not!" Lena squeaked.

Slowly, Emily slid her hands under Lena's shirt, and Lena suppressed a gasp. Her tummy twitched slightly as Emily rested her hands there.

"Hmm... is that a smile I see, Lena?"

Lena buried her face into the side of the sofa, and Emily chuckled.

Suddenly, her fingers started scribbling all over Lena's soft tummy, and Lena started kicking, her squeals muffled by the sofa.

"Oooh, what's this?" Emily teased, smugness evident in her voice as her fingers made their way up Lena's sides. "I think my Lena might be a wee bit ticklish!"

Lena jerked and trashed, trying with all her might to get away, but Emily held her down hard. Her laughter was uncontrollable now, and her face was flushed beyond believe.

Emily made her way down to Lena's hips, a spot she knew all too well was particularly sensitive, and Lena's eyes widened.

"E-Em, Em no not there Em I'm too sensitive not there nononoNONONOHAHAHAHA~"

Ignoring her girlfriend's desperate pleas, Emily dug her fingers into her terribly ticklish hips, while Lena fought back the squeals that were escaping her.

"Not so high and mighty now, are we?"

She gave Lena's hips a break while she walked her fingers up her body, eliciting a few soft giggles.

"Eeeemmmm..!" She whined through giggles.

"Yes, love?" Emily asked, gently poking her tummy all around, making Lena squeak each time.

"I am."

"You are what?" Emily stopped her attacks.

"You.. You know...!"

"Lena, come on love, say it."

"I'm... t-t..."

Emily spidered her fingers across Lena's tummy and sides, making her scream in surprise.

"EM NOO IT TICKLES NOHOHOHO IT TICKLES SO BAAAD!!!"

"So you're ticklish."

"YEHEHESS!!!"

"Say it." Emily moved her fingers along Lena's neck. "Say the word."

"I'M T-TICKLISH IM SO TICKLISH EMMMM IT TICKLES SO BAD I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!!"

"Ok, ok," Emily slowed her assault and walked her fingers along Lena's body again, kissing her gently on the tummy. "You're awfully cute you know."

Still giggling, Lena kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. 

"And you're awfully mean."


End file.
